


How can I tell her?

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Inspired by the Led Zeppelin song ‘Thank You’Song words are in italics.Bit of fluff. Hope you like it. All/any feedback is gratefully appreciated.The ＊ used i ducted that a bit of time has passed.
Relationships: Caetiel/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	How can I tell her?

“Dean. You have to help me”

“Well that depends on what the problem is”

“It's y/n. How can I. How can I tell her how I feel without actually telling her?”

“What? That makes no sense. Why don't you just tell her?”

“I'm not entirely sure she may feel the same. I just want some kind of gesture to show her.”

“OK OK. How about play her a song with meaningful words. Something that says how you feel”

“OK but I don't really know many songs.”

“Alright. Leave it with me. I'll find something for you Cas.”

＊＊＊＊＊＊

“Are you sure this will work?”

“Trust me”

＊＊＊＊＊＊

You were sitting in the library checking up on some lore with Sam when you could hear faint music coming through speakers.

“You can hear that right?” you asked Sam as you placed your book down before standing to follow the music. Sam close behind.

_ If the sun refused to shine _

_ I would still be loving you _

_ When mountains crumble to the sea _

_ There will still be you and me _

_ Kind woman, I give you my all _

_ Kind woman, nothing more _

_ Little drops of rain whisper of the pain _

You knew the song. It was a favourite. The closer you got to the source, you began to feel nervous. You could feel tears begin to sting in your eyes and your heart began beating faster. 

Sam was still close behind making sure you didn't run the opposite way. 

_ Tears of loves lost in the days gone by _

_ My love is strong, with you there is no wrong _

_ Together we shall go until we die _

_ My, my, my inspiration is what you are to me _

_ Inspiration look, see _

You turned into the kitchen where the music was louder and found Cas standing beside the table, which was laid out for a romantic meal. He was looking more casual than usual, holding a small bunch of your favourite flowers.

His coat was gone, his hair was more ruffled and his tie hung lower over his shirt. He looked nervous and almost scared as he watched you come closer. 

Sam stayed back outside the room, Dean appeared next to him. They watched as Cas took your hand bringing it up to his lips.

“I hope the words to this song indicate my feelings towards you.”

You smiled and chuckled softly as you leaned in to kiss him.

_ And so today, my world it smiles _

_ Your hand in mine, we walk the miles _

_ Thanks to you it will be done _

_ For you to me are the only one _

_ Happiness, no more be sad _

_ Happiness, I'm glad _

_ If the sun refused to shine _

_ I would still be loving you _

_ Mountains crumble to the sea _

_ There will still be you and me _

Sam and Dean backed away. 

Sam turned to face his brother “That was nice of you to help Cas, considering how you feel.”


End file.
